Bad End Death
by Chigo of Hearts
Summary: A lost little "girl" follows the path of a dark forest, not knowing of the people "she" shall soon meet. What will happen during "her" stay? Will everyone follow their scripts? Will everyone remember their cue? How will this Crazy, blood covered, stay go? Will it turn into a Bad End Night once more?


**Authors note: Hello! I'm Chigo! This is my first story, and I have no idea how it will end! Heh heh...I do not own Black Butler, Vocaloid, or the Bad End Night series! Please enjoy!**

A strange invitation in the mail. A walk in the middle of a creepy forest. A strange dress on my body...Wait...Why in the world am I in a dress?! Where in the world am I going?! Who in the world sent the invitation?!

"This is so stupid. I have no times for fun and games, as well as useless errands like this. And this dress isn't helping at all." I complain, walking through the dark path. You probably don't know who I am. I, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, am head of the Phantomhive family. I am also head of the Funtom company, and "The Queens Watch Dog". Though I am many things, I am just thirteen, not that it matters.

I got this strange letter in the mail yesterday, sealed with a emerald green seal. Once I opened it up, I noticed that it was an pale colored invitation from some one that I'm not familiar with. I decided to go to figure out who they are, and now I find myself in a dress.

...What?! You want to know what my dress looks like?! ...Well, might as well tell you, since who knows how long I'll be in it. Hopefully not that long...That would be absolute torture.

The dress itself is ruby red with short sleeves. Over it is a white apron hanging from my shoulders. In my hair are two ribbons that look like black cat ears, with a pale yellow heart in the middle of each. What's even more, is my hair in pigtails! I'm a guy, not some girly teenager! My hair isn't even long enough to be in such long pigtails as these, which just about reaches my elbows...

Well, complaining isn't going to fix anything, or get me out of this ridiculous outfit. Let's continue along this path, shall we?

I continue walking in the dead of night, starting to get fed up with all of this. "Didn't the letter say the manor was in the forest, on the outskirts of London?! I've been walking for about an hour now!" Yelling this, I stop and look at the invitation, and where it says the manor is located.

"In the middle of London, near Aleister Chamber's manor." I stare at the pale letter, my hand wrapping around it as if I was choking someone. The letter said it was in the forest when I first got it...

"Great! Now I'm lost in the middle of nowhere! What am I supposed to do?!" I kick a rock that sat before my foot, as if it was waiting for me to do so. It rolled, and rolled, and kept on going like it was running away.

I decided to follow it, since I had nothing else to do. A few minutes fly by, and its still going, but faster than it was before. MUCH faster. I started running to try and catch up with this peculiar rock.

"I've never seen such a thing like this! That must be because this is just about impossible...Maybe someone is messing with me? But why would someone be out here, in the middle of no where...?" I think to myself, not paying attention to where I'm stepping.

As soon as I thought this, almost as if on cue, I trip over something. I fall flat on the ground, a bit of blood running down my cheek. Before I even try to open my eyes, I hear the stone I was chasing run into something. I look up, and see what no one would think there would be in woods such as these.

A huge, pale crimson manor. Bare black trees surrounding the building. Black and red roses in a quite large (of what I can see) garden in the back. A huge pale moon hanging over the, what looks like, blood covered manor. Lights shine through most of the front windows, indicating SOME ONE must be home. Though, I wonder why, and who, would live in such a creepy place...

I pick myself up off the ground, and head towards the front doors. "Hello...? Is anyone here...?" I ask, opening them slowly and carefully, as if something was to spring out at me.


End file.
